The ice hero Boreas
by riddler2012
Summary: blessed with the secrets of the ice and snow and ruling over them like a god unto his domain Midoriya will use his overwhelming power to become the greatest hero the world has ever seen.
1. Prologue

**A?N**

 **Hey guys so I am back with another story and this time its for my hero academia, for those reading my naruto story i know its been a while but an update for that is coming, this story diverges from cannon because of the fact that in this story Midoriya is born with a quirk and because of this there will obviously be some big changes the biggest of which is the fact that he wont get one for all because I feel like that would make him too overpowered since I feel like his quirk is already going to be pretty op.**

 **Another change is going to be to Izuku's attitude since he is going to have a quirk from the beginning and so he will be more confident and whatnot.**

 **The quirk I am going to be using for Midoriya is inspired by a power used by the author dkdc in one of his Naruto stories. He didn't finish that story and he hasn't been on fanfiction in a while but I sent him a pm to ask him if I could use any of his ideas and also for him to tell me more about the power so I can do it justice.**

 **He didn't respond and so I am going to take some liberties with his idea.**

 **Anyway enjoy guys and now onward.**

* * *

Chapter 0: Prologue

"So Deku when are you going to get your quirk? I mean at this point you are probably the only one in our class who doesn't have a quirk yet." Said a young boy with messy ash blonde spiky hair, he was sitting with three other boys but the one he was talking to was the one sitting across from him.

"I don't know but it should be anytime now, but my mom is taking me to the doctor today to get his advice." Said the boy with hair so white that it almost seemed to glow and eyes that looked like light blue crystals.

"yeah well whatever you get won't be as cool as my quirk." He said while he was creating sparks in his palms.

He hadn't told anyone, but he was extremely worried about the fact that his quirk hadn't manifested yet especially since he knew there were some people who never got quirks and he definitely couldn't have that seeing as he wanted to be a hero.

They hung out for a little bit longer but eventually Midoriya left seeing as his mom was taking him to the hospital today and he couldn't miss it.

* * *

Midoriya was sitting in the doctor's office with his mom waiting to get the doctors results on his quirk issues.

When the doctor finally showed up Midoriya almost fell out of his chair, but he kept his cool and waited for the doctor to sit down and tell them the news.

"Well Mrs Midoriya I am sure you will be happy to know that according to what we currently understand about quirks your son should get a quirk any day now." The doctor said with a faint trace of a smile on his face.

Immediately after the doctor said that Midoriya got out of his chair and started jumping around.

"could you please tell me what quirks you or your husband have mam?" he asked while looking at the young Midoriya jumping around.

"Oh, my husband can breathe fire and I can attract small objects towards me, not the best quirk in the world but its useful enough around the house." She said with a tinge of red on her face.

"well then he should get either one of these quirks or maybe a combination of these quirks by the next month and if he doesn't you can come back, and we can try to work something out." He said.

"oh, doctor before I leave I wanted to ask you about something, lately Izuku has been very cold to the touch, I thought about taking him to a doctor but he didn't seem to be sick but now that I am here could you please take a look at him."

"well cold temperatures can be problematic but that is not my field, so I will transfer you to someone who is better suited to help you."

After finishing up with the quirk specialist they went to a GP to see what's up with Izuku's temperature and they had a couple of tests and the doctor confirmed that Izuku's body temperature did seem to be dangerously low.

After seeing Izuku's low temperature the doctor decided to keep him overnight so that they can monitor him and run some tests to see what was happening.

It was insane, it seemed like Izuku's temperature was steadily decreasing as time went on and it seemed like this had been happening for quite a while and in all honesty the fact that he seemed to be healthy was baffling.

The next day they spent almost the entire day at the hospital with the doctors monitoring Izuku and running tests on him but they couldn't seem to find anything wrong with him and so they concluded that it might have something to do with his quirk.

They decided to let him go seeing as they really couldn't find anything wrong with him and he seemed to not be in any pain or cold or anything else really, he just seemed to be confused on why they were running so many tests on him.

* * *

When Midoriya and his mom got home it was already late afternoon and so his mom decided to start on dinner while he went to the living room to watch tv.

He was watching a show called adventure time on cartoon network, it was an American show but it was Japanese dubbed and so he didn't have to worry about the fact that he couldn't speak English.

"the chamber of frozen blades huh? Sounds pretty interesting." He said to him self when the episode title came on.

He had been watching the episode for a while and after Finn and Jake's ninja battle he paused the tv and went to his room and got a little cloth to be his headband and when he got back he rewound it to when Finn performed his first fridjitzu.

"fridjitzu master Izuku summons dagger of chilled glass." He said while imitating the hand signs that Finn was making and to his amazement after he pulled his hands apart to make room for the dagger to materialize what seemed to be pure white snow gathered between his hands and started swirling and twisting.

This lasted for a few seconds before it started to harden and take form until he was now looking at a beautiful blue dagger that looked a lot like Finn's dagger, but his dagger seemed like it was more expertly crafted and it was a different shade of blue from Finn's dagger and for some reason it felt like a part of him.

"wow cool I am a ninja." He said while swinging the dagger around and after a while he decided to try other moves.

"fridjitzu master Izuku summons stars of frozen rain." He said while imitating Jake and to his astonishment he was able to do it again even though his shuriken still looked like a different colour from Jake's and still looked to be more expertly crafted.

After confirming that it worked he tried all the other moves they pulled of and most of them worked and he was even able to do the kunai attack by making his own kunai but he still couldn't do moves that weren't directly about ice like the Jake clones.

After playing around for a little bit he went to the kitchen to show his mom what he could do.

"Mom look I am a ninja." He said and when his mom turned to look at him he performed the first technique he used and summoned the dagger.

When Inko saw Izuku materialize a dagger out of thin air she almost fainted but she kept herself together.

"Izuku please put that away its dangerous." She said and after Izuku put it on the table she asked him show here where he learned that.

He took her to the living room and when she got there she was amazed to see that it was filled with weapons and snow. Izuku showed her the program he was watching and after thinking about it she realised that this was Izuku's quirk and it had just activated when he tried to copy the program.

This explained why he was so cold and his hair colour seeing as for some reason a lot of people with ice quirks had white hair, but it didn't explain why his quirk was so different from her and her husband's quirk.

'ice manipulation? How did he even get a quirk like that.' She thought to herself.

She did not know a lot about quirk genetics but she knew enough to know that this was not normal but she supposed that it could be some kind of mutation

She asked him to tell her everything he had done and when he was done talking she realized that his quirk sounded pretty powerful and definitely would make him a great hero.

After he told her everything she told him about the fact that this was his quirk and she asked him to try to make the weapons without the ninja stuff and he was immediately able to make them by just thinking about it.

After finding out that this was his quirk and it seemed like he could control ice at will Midoriya started jumping around in delight.

Inko left him to his own devices and just finished making dinner and while they were eating Izuku kept experimenting with his powers and making other things he even made a little all might statue at some point.

After dinner Inko put on some gloves and put away all of the weapons seeing as even if they were very beautiful and looked to be works of art they were still crafted using ice and so they were cold plus they were weapons and she didn't want to get cut.

* * *

"I am going to be the greatest hero ever." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah yeah I know now stop squirming around and let me tuck you in my brave hero." Inko said with an equally big smile.

When she tried to kiss him goodnight he stopped her "I have my quirk now which means I am a man now and so I don't need anymore good night kisses." Izuku said with what he thought was a manly face but to Inko it just looked incredibly cute.

"ok my brave hero I wont kiss you good night anymore." She said, after she turned off the lights neither her nor Izuku saw the thin layer of ice that was spreading on his bed.

After tucking him in she went to her own room and got into bed. Ever since Izuku had said that he wants to be a hero she had been worried that he would get her power because she knew that if he got her power it would be very hard to use it in a fight.

She had been praying that he would get her husbands quirk because she really wanted him to be able to live his dream and his father's quirk would definitely make it easier.

For days she hadn't been able to sleep because of the stress of all this quirk business but it seemed like Izuku had gotten a powerful quirk and so she didn't need to worry anymore about whether he would be able to become a hero or not.

She still couldn't understand how Izuku got that quirk but she decided to just sleep and ask the doctor tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning Inko decided that her and Izuku would go to the doctor after school seeing as he had already missed one day and she didn't want him to miss another one.

When Izuku got up he didn't even see that his bed was covered in ice seeing as he was in a hurry because him and his mom had slept so late last night and because of that they had set their alarms for a bit later than usual to get more sleep.

It seems they had underestimated the number of things they have to do in the morning because they were late and so Inko decided she would make Izuku's bed when she got back.

* * *

"I am very sorry that I didn't call you I guess I was just panicking." She said, she had just told the teacher the reason for Izuku's absence.

"no problem mam I can understand how scary that would be, anyway Izuku now that your quirk has manifested would you mind showing the class." She said with a smile on her face.

Izuku got in front of the class and made a kunai, he had found that he liked the general feel of a kunai in his hand and even though he was still very young he still couldn't help but marvel at the craftsmanship of the thing.

Everyone in the class was impressed by what Midoriya could do but Bakugo was a little annoyed by the whole thing because it was taking the spotlight away from him but he was still confident he could win and that is all that mattered to him.

The teacher put her hand on Izuku's head to congratulate him on getting his quirk but immediately when her hand touched Izuku's head she started screaming in what sounded to be excruciating pain and after a couple of seconds she was completely frozen.

All of the kids started screaming except for Izuku who just seemed to be shocked, while all this was happening Inko got herself together and called 911.

After emergency services showed up the kids were allowed to go home while Izuku, the frozen teacher and his mom all went to the hospital.

After his mom told them all what happened no one wanted to touch Izuku.

* * *

After they got to the hospital they put Izuku under seeing as he seemed to be in a very bad state and they started trying to unfreeze the woman but nothing seemed to work and so they got help from the government.

they were able to melt the ice in a day or two after getting help from the government but it still took them about a week to figure out all the properties of the ice, during that time Izuku had already been awake but they had kept him at the hospital for observation, a couple of tests and so that he could get some therapy seeing as what he underwent was very confusing to a child.

Izuku had spent that entire week in a very weird state he really did not know what was going on but he knew that he had killed his teacher and he was super depressed about that but during the course of the week he did get slightly better.

everyone was in a gloomy mood and they really could not be blamed seeing as the entire week it had been snowing for some reason even though it was spring.

After that week the doctors and scientists had gotten all the information they needed to know for now and so they decided to reveal their findings to Izuku and his mother.

They revealed that Izuku's ice was not strictly ice but some kind of new material which seemed to be ice infused with crystalline particles or something like that, that still were not sure about the specifics, they dubbed it 'crystal ice' and they had determined that this would be a very powerful quirk seeing as the ice was almost impossible to break by normal means and it was also almost impossible to melt.

They had determined that if Izuku ever mastered it he would have the perfect defense and offense plus there was also the fact that he seemed to have more control over his ice than the average ice quirk user.

They had also cautioned Midoriya against letting anybody touch his skin directly until he can control his powers and they recommended he always wear long sleeved shirts and long pants with a scarf and gloves.

After making sure he understood the dangers of his quirk they let him go. On they way home they got Izuku the clothes he needed.

* * *

After they got home Inko decided to have a talk with her son seeing as she didn't get a chance to talk to him for the entire week. She called him over and they sat by the computer.

"izuku honey how are you feeling?" She asked him.

"I killed someone, heroes don't kill people…" He said with tears raining down his face "Ill never be able to look at the other kids the same again and I'll never use this power again." He finished

"That wasn't your fault Izuku you didn't know that your quirk could do that. You do still want to be a hero don't you?" she said and he gave her a hesitant nod.

"Then that's it you will work on your quirk until you master it and then you will use it to save people as a way of making up for what happened, ok?" she said and he gave her another hesitant nod.

"I know how you feel and so I talked to my father and he said that we could move in with him, before you say anything I know you are going to miss your friends but I really think it will do you some good if we get away from this place and start over somewhere new. Plus dad has a lot of land where you can practice with your quirk." She said and even though he looked like he wanted to protest he didn't say anything.

Izuku really wanted to say no but he knew that his mom also didn't want this move but she was doing it for him so that he can feel better and not be traumatised everyday he has to go to school and so he decided to just bear it and just try to make his mom proud.

After that they stayed another week and then they left, during that week Midoriya had refused to see anybody and so he left without even saying goodbye.

* * *

When the car pulled up to his grandfather's house Izuku was amazed the house was huge and the surrounding land was incredibly beautiful.

When Izuku met his grandfather, he was surprised he didn't know what he was expecting but it was not what he got, his grandfather was funny and nice and just an all around big goof.

* * *

He had been here for just one day and he had to admit he loved it here, he was in the woods and just practicing throwing Kunai, during the week where they had been sorting out the last of their stuff before they left he had taken to throwing kunai at a tree to de-stress.

The problem was that he had terrible aim and so now he was just practicing his aim, he was so engrossed in his throwing that he didn't hear the rustling of the leaves indicating that someone was coming.

"You are doing it wrong." He heard someone say and he almost jumped out of his skin but when he turned back he saw his grandfather.

"don't scare me like that, anyway how would you know that?" he asked

"I heard that you want to be a hero." His grandfather said seemingly avoiding his question.

"Well yes but what does that have to do with my question to you?"

"Did you know that I too wanted to be a hero at some point?" he asked to which Izuku shook his head.

"well anyway I wanted to be a hero but I decided that my quirk which is the same one as your mother's wouldn't be sufficient to be a hero and so I decided I would become a martial arts hero, after this decision I found the best dojo around and enrolled.

It was a great dojo with amazing masters but it did not have too many students due to his dojo being so far away from major cities. they had a couple of disciplines but i chose the ninja arts since i thought it would be cool. " He said with a huge smile on his face.

"you know I could introduce you to the master if you want, if you really want to be a great hero I think you will need to know martial arts." He said.

"Wow really that would be great." Midoriya said while jumping around.

* * *

Inko was not very enthusiastic about the idea of Izuku learning martial art but she agreed that if he knew martial arts it would help him become a better hero and so she decided that he would go back to school this coming week and then start his martial arts next week.

The week came and went without any major events and the weekend for his first martial arts class was here.

* * *

After getting to the dojo they explained Izuku's quirk situation to the master and since Izuku was the grandson of an old pupil he decided to let him stay and they actually got him a full ninja outfit with a mask and everything so that he could participate.

Izuku took to the training like a fish to the water and really pushed himself in his ninja training and even more so in his quirk training.

He did everything he could possibly think of with his ice and he even went online to see how other people use their ice quirks and practiced with that as well until he reached a point where he felt like he was sort of comfortable controlling his ice powers.

But even if he felt somewhat comfortable he still never let up and kept training with his powers because he was no fool and he knew that his ice powers still held many secrets and so he had to try his best to reach its full potential.

During that time he also studied the quirks of multiple heroes and just overall seeing how they utilized their quirks so that he could push his to its limit.

After years of training he finally reached a point where he was comfortable enough with his quirk and his martial arts to combine them and he even added some moves from fridjitzu as an homage to the thing that helped him discover his powers.

During the years he had collapsed many times from exhaustion, but he had kept on going and eventually his final year of junior high came, he had already decided that he would be going to UA and so now he just had to finish polishing his skills.

After the years of work the day finally came for Izuku's destiny to begin.

* * *

 **Well anyway thanks for reading the story and I am sure that a lot of you noticed that my Izuku is going to have a pretty broken quirk but I will try to make the story interesting and introduce some twists and turns but if you cant stand the amount of power and skill i gave him then you should probably stop reading now.**

 **About the way Izuku dealt with the teacher's death I really didn't know how a four year old would handle that and so I mostly skimmed over it and ill be honest one of the reasons I had them move was because I really didn't know how to deal with his relationship with Bakugo.**

 **I just couldn't decide how Bakugo would have acted if Midoriya had a quirk from the beginning and so ill admit that I took the cowards way out but hey it did set up a way for him to train that is at least plausible, and it gives me the opportunity for an epic reunion(i really hope i dont mess that up.)**

 **Anyway that's all I wanted to say.**

 **Ps in case you were wondering what the ice looks like its on the story picture, the reason i picked that colour is because first i wanted his ice to be distinguishable from Todoroki's and second i just love it when someone uses something aesthetically pleasing as their weapon like Byakuya's cherry blossoms.**

 **Also in case any of you didn't know Boreas is the name of the Greek God of the north wind and winter and so I thought it would be a great way to pay homage to dkdc's original story without ripping of the name of that story 'ice god'.**


	2. The Start Of a New Adventure

**This chapter I don't really have a lot to say just that I want to thank all those who didn't quit after chapter 1 and just say that I hope we will a very long and fruitful story that doesn't disappoint you guys or me anyway now that that's out of the way onward.**

* * *

Chapter 1:The Start Of a New Adventure

"come on mom stop messing with my hair you know how it is, you are not going to fix it." Said a white haired boy wearing grey school pants and a grey jersey with maroon lines on the collar and wrist regions with a white shirt underneath.

Of course he was also wearing a scarf and gloves since he never really left the house without them.

He was getting ready ready for the UA entrance exam with some last minute touch ups on his outfit and so his mom chose that time to fuss over his hair.

"I know honey its just that I am so nervous I mean UA is the best hero school in Japan after all." She said still trying to mess with his hair.

"Its going to be ok mom I haven't been training like crazy my entire life just so that I can go over there and fail plus you are making me more nervous than I already am, and I told you to be careful with having your hands too close to my hair or face even if you are using a comb and not touching me directly its still dangerous." He said pushing her hands away.

"yeah yeah I know but I still cant believe my baby is going to be going to the same school as all might, I still remember when the only thing we were worried about was when your quirk is going to manifest and now I have to worry about tripping over ice everywhere I go." She said with a teasing smile.

"hey that's not fair you know that the only places that ever really get a build up of ice are the clearing I train on, the chair I use to sit and my room which all have nothing to do with you plus it not my fault that my quirk is so potent that I am basically a walking fridge." He said with a laugh

"anyway I would love to chat with you some more mom but I have got to go."

"ok honey but please be careful you know how dangerous and unstable your quirk can be especially if you experience strong emotions." She said with worry in her eyes.

"yeah mom you don't ever have to remind me about that trust me I know more than most how dangerous quirks can be." He said with a downtrodden expression.

When she heard him say that she regretted even saying that, she of all people knew how many precautions he took to prevent anything like that from ever happening again but she also knew how much it haunted him.

She didn't say it but she knew that he hardly slept due to nightmares about that day and that he had never forgiven himself, she really didn't know what she could say to make him feel better and so she decided to change the subject.

After that little interchange the mood was down but they managed to forget about all that depressing business and have a nice chat and the time finally came for him to leave and so he said goodbye to his grandfather who was still in bed due to the fact that these past couple of years it seems like his age had been getting to him.

* * *

When he got there he was one of the last people to arrive due to the fact that his grandfather's house was so far from UA and because of him being so late the frequency of people coming in through the door had decreased drastically and so every time someone entered all eyes were on them.

When all those eyes got on him he definitely got nervous but he didn't show and he just sat down, he wasn't used to so many people due to the fact that after he started training with his quirk he stopped going to crowded places because he was scared that someone would accidentally touch an exposed part of his skin and be frozen.

He had been working on trying to control that but at the moment it seemed like that was a pipe dream seeing as he couldn't increase his body temperature and besides there was no way for him to confirm if people can touch him without putting them in danger.

They got the break down of what they were supposed to do from present mic and during present mics speech there wasn't really any interruptions except for one guy who seemed to be way too tightly wound.

* * *

Izuku was standing in front of the gate ready to go in, he was kind of nervous being cramped around so many people but that was why he had worn his shinobi shozoku to make sure that no one touches him.

Before the gates opened he took out a white katana hilt with a white guard and what seemed to be a ribbon attached to the end, ever since he had been training with making weapons he had decided that he liked it better when he made a katana for it to have an actual hilt and so he had started to carry one around and when he went into battle he would just produce a blade on the hilt.

Seeing as it seemed like the action was about to start he got to it, a blade started growing from the end of the hilt until it looked like he was holding a beautiful katana with a thin blue blade.

After he summoned his weapon it took a little bit and then present mic finally said go and immediately after he set off while the others were still confused because there was no count down.

He may have been nervous in the morning but now he was in battle and he had been in many battles before during his training in the dojo and competitions and he had learned that decisiveness was one of the best qualities to have during a battle.

He had slowly built his warriors instincts over the years and now he no longer hesitated and so immediately when he ran into a one pointer robot he dodged its initial strike and proceeded to cut it in half.

He had been undergoing ninja training for years and during that time he had learned to be efficient in his take downs and another thing he had learned was to work from the shadows and so he had decided to not stand out at all during this exam and to just pass.

He continued cutting down robots left and right without any trouble at all really and the best indication off that was the fact that he hadn't had to use any serious move at all against the robots. He was incredibly bored with such simple opponents, but it couldn't really be helped.

So far he had been in his own little world not really paying any attention to any of the other contestants but just as he had finished slicing another robot he heard a commotion and turned in that direction only to see a giant robot.

He started running towards it so that he could fight it and alleviate his boredom but he remembered that he was supposed to be laying low and so he was about to turn back when he saw a girl trapped under the rubble.

He immediately went after the girl to try and save her, he saw that the robot was still far enough that he could get her out.

When he got there he didn't say anything and just proceeded to lift the rubble a little bit so that the girl could get her feet out, it was heavy as fuck, but he was able to get her feet out and he proceed to carry her bridal style and immediately run off.

It seemed he had gotten her out in the nick of time because a couple of seconds after they ran off the robot was at the rocks.

A little bit after they ran off present mic announced the end of the exam and the robot stopped moving, after he saw that he finally relaxed and looked down at his passenger.

"are you ok?" he asked while walking towards the old lady who had appeared and started healing people. He was trying not to look at her because during the entire ordeal adrenaline had made him forget that he is kind of scared of girls.

"Yeah I am ok, thanks for saving me."

After he dropped her off he decided that his job was done and he left.

* * *

"Now that is what I call heroism." Said an emancipated blonde man while looking at the screen after they had seen the ninja kid rescue the girl.

"Yes yes that was very impressive but did any of you see what his quirk was?" asked a bear, dog, rat thing who just so happened to be the principal.

"He seemed to be using some kind of sword, maybe he can generate swords?" Said another teacher.

"Well whatever the case I am sure we can all agree that was very heroic, to put his life on the line to save his fellow examinee is very admirable." Said the principal.

"Yes that it is." Said the emancipated man looking at the screen with a critical eye.

* * *

"Izuku honey your letter is here." His mom said after barging into his room.

He took the letter from her and he was about to open it when he decided to do it alone, he wasn't super scared that he failed but there was a chance and so he decided to check it alone first. His mother respected his wishes and stood outside the door.

"Noooooooooooo." She heard.

"Izuku what happened? did you fail?" she asked after barging in.

"No I got first place in the practical." He said with anime tears rolling down his face.

"Oh that's great but why did you scream?"

"I am a ninja mom I am supposed to not stand out." He said while pacing around the room.

After he said that she burst out laughing from the sheer ridiculousness of his reaction but she also thought it was incredibly cute how into his little ninja thing he was.

"But honey I thought you wanted to be like all might, how is that going to happen if you don't stand out?" she asked with an innocent smile.

"Oh no.." he said while putting his hands on his head "what am I going to do, do I follow the way of the shinobi or do I become the number 1 hero." He said panicking.

She was barely holding back her laughter.

"oh I know ill still save people with a smile but ill try to be less popular maybe number 2?" he said tilting his head to the side "no one remembers number 2 right mom?" he asked.

After he said that she burst out laughing again "Don't worry my little ninja I am sure your cover wont be blown." She said after calming down.

* * *

"Class one A come on where are you?" he said to himself as he was walking around, today was his first day and right now he was looking for his class.

"Oh found it." He said when he came across a huge door, he opened it and when he got inside all eyes immediately fell on him.

"Deku." He heard and he looked towards the source of the sound to see his old friend.

"Kachan so you made it as well?" he said while looking at his old friend katsuki bakugo.

Just as bakugo was about to respond the girl he saved during the exam cut in "Thank you for saving me my name is ochako uraraka by the way nice to officially meet you." She said while walking towards him.

"Yeah uhm nice to meet you too." He said and just as he was about to offer his name the teacher showed up, he immediately told them to go outside.

* * *

When they got outside he used Bakugo to explain his quirk apprehension test where they would be performing some basic fitness tests using their quirks but Izuku decided not to use his quirk because he didn't see any reason to.

The teacher had told them he would expel the one who came in last but he was pretty sure he would be able to beat a vast majority of them with just his ninja training plus It would keep him on the average side of the class which is exactly what he wanted.

They did all the exercises and at the end he was in number 10 which made sense since there was no area where he had a standout performance, the last place was a guy called Mineta but the teacher informed them that he had been kidding.

"Before I go Midoriya why didn't you use your quirk today?" the teacher asked with his usual lazy expression.

"I didn't see any reason to." He said in a way that made it seem like the most obvious thing in the world, his response pissed of the people that had used their quirks and were still below him but they decided that he meant that his quirk would not have been useful in any of the events.

"Well ok then." Aizawa said and then he left.

He picked up his syllabus and was leaving when he was stopped by someone, when he turned back to see who it was he saw the guy he had seen arguing with kachan when he got to class that morning.

Speaking of kachan they hadn't really had a chance to talk but he supposed it couldn't be helped, they had been friends long ago but not anymore.

"hey I saw you talking to Bakugo did you know each other beforehand?" he asked while they kept walking to the gate.

"yeah we went to the same kinder garden." He said and after that they continued talking with Lida introducing himself and then they talked about Mr Aizawa lying about the test.

While they were walking the girl he saved joined them and they had a misunderstanding about his name due to what kachan said but after it was sorted out they all left together and he had to admit it felt nice since it had been so long since he had friends.

* * *

"are you ok uraraka?" he asked, he had just gotten her out of the way of Bakugo's explosion. He knew that Bakugo would come for him due to their shared history but damn it he couldn't believe that they were teamed up against him for this thing.

This sucked, and this day had really been going so well, he had met all might and he had gotten his chance to try out his costume. His costume was pretty simple seeing as it was a blue variant of what he wore during the exam but it was designed to make it easier to use his quirk.

"Yeah I am fine." She said as she got up.

"well lets go Deku lets see which one of us is better." Bakugo said as he moved in with a right hook but Midoriya easily saw through it as it was extremely telegraphed and he dodged to Bakugo's left and landed a punch on his left kidney.

"Uraraka go find the bomb ill take care of him." He said as he looked on to Bakugo who was getting up.

"Are you sure? He seems really tough."

"No its ok just find the bomb and contact me after you find him." He said after which she ran off.

"oh you'll take care of me? We'll see about that. I have been wanting to fight you ever since you showed of your quirk but of course like the scared little Deku you are you ran away but now finally ill teach you your place."

"you cant beat me kachan cant you see that? I have a better quirk, I know martial arts and I have overall more fighting experience." He said in a way that sounded like he was stating facts.

"oh really? You have a better quirk? Then lets see your better quirk deal with this." He said and he put his hand on his bracers and was about to fire when all might intervened.

"Young Bakugo if you fire that you will kill him."

"oh he will be ok he does have a better quirk after all." Bakugo said in a mocking tone and proceeded to pull the trigger.

"Kachan you idiot are you insane?" Midoriya said as ice spread from him on the floor to his front and he just raised his hand like the conductor of a choir and a giant ice wall that seemed to be about ten inches thick rose up from the ice in front of him.

After the explosion hit Midoriya immediately dropped the wall and jumped right into the smoke and fire that was still left over from the attack.

Bakugo was pretty sure he had won and was now just waiting for the smoke and fire to clear out when something entered his vision but before he could even react or ask himself what it was Midoriya already had his hand on him and proceeded to freeze him from neck to toe.

"that was a really stupid move kachan." Midoriya said and was about to tell him what could have gone wrong when Uraraka called him and told him that she had found the bomb and so he just left.

* * *

"Wow that was awesome." Kirishima said, everyone was amazed by how efficient Midoriya had been in his take down and a certain heterochromatic individual was looking at Midoriya with calculating eyes.

* * *

When he got to the place where the bomb was he and Uraraka entered together and they faced Lida who seemed like he had really embraced his position.

"Give up lida we have already taken care of Bakugo, you know you cant beat us alone"

"well I will definitely try."

"Uraraka go." He said and she started running towards the bomb, lida started moving towards her but before he could do anything Midoriya started shooting ice shards at him and now he had to be the one on the defensive until Uraraka reached the bomb.

After the test Midoriya snapped his fingers and the ice encasing Bakugo shattered into a very spectacular sight and after they watched the rest of the matches, he was very interested to see that Todoroki used ice but other than that nothing really caught his eye and just like that another day came to an end.

* * *

 **Ok so disclaimer I don't like Bakugo but I am not trying to bash him its just that what I wrote is what I assume would be the logical progression if Bakugo faced someone who is the way Midoriya is in this fic and there was also the fact that he wasn't thinking logically.**

 **I mean lets be honest him trying to burn midoriya to death was probably not the best of strategies.**

 **Ok so we got chapter 1 of the story anyway the basic premise here is that if I don't cover it assume that it happened the same way as cannon.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading.**


	3. A tale of space and time

Chapter 2: A tale of space and time

"Hey Deku!" he heard someone yell from behind him and just as he was expecting he looked back and found Bakugo starring directly at him.

He supposed it was inevitable, they hadn't really had a proper time to have a real talk because of all that had happened that day and then all of a sudden they had to fight each other, but damn he didn't really want to deal with this right now.

"Yes Kachan? what is it?" he asked with no emotion in his voice.

"Just because I lost to you today, don't think that means you can look down on me, I will never lose to you again and I will become the number one hero, mark my words!" he yelled with all his heart, with tears forming in his eyes.

"We meet each other after years apart and don't get a chance to talk properly for the entire day and that's the first thing you want to say to me?"

"I am not the one who turned his back on you, I am not the one who ran away like a coward without even saying goodbye so fuck off with your holier than thou attitude, just know I'll never lose to you again you damn nerd!" he yelled again and then he pushed Midoriya out of his way and went home with tears falling from his eyes.

After Bakugo left, Midoriya stood there for a moment looking down with his hair shadowing his face and a single tear fell from his eyes.

As the sky started to darken and the first few drops of pure white snow fell, he also set off on his way.

He had never really thought about how his leaving without even saying goodbye might have affected those left behind, he had always assumed that everyone would just move on seeing as they were only four years old after all.

If he was being honest with himself it had been a long time since he thought of Bakugo or any of his old gang as friends and he had always assumed it was the same for them.

In this regard he was probably right they also probably didn't think of him as a friend anymore but he supposed he should have known that someone like Bakugo would have taken a bigger hit than any of the others due to his decisions.

"Man that guy always was a pain to deal with wasn't he?" he said to himself with a sad smile.

when Izuku got home his mother could see from his demeanor and the fact that it was snowing that something was wrong, when she asked him what happened he just told her about his talk with Bakugo.

Inko never liked to see her son upset, and so she worked on him the rest of the day trying to cheer him up, ultimately her efforts bore fruit and the sky cleared up showing that her boy was back to his normal cheery self.

* * *

"Fuck! that hurt" said Izuku as he was moaning in pain, it had been a while since he had been in this much pain, so it took him a while to get himself reoriented.

After struggling for a little bit and finally being able to right himself, he remembered what happened, their class had gone to the UA training facility known as the USJ but they had been ambushed by villains and one of them had used his warping ability on him and his class and that's how he found himself in this predicament.

It seems the villain had warped him to the aquatic region of the USJ and if he was anyone else he would have just dropped into the water but it seems that his quirk reacted and created a platform for him.

Of course this meant that while he didn't get wet he had hit what basically equated to the floor from a decent height, so it hurt quite a bit.

After remembering that, his mind immediately went to his classmates and just as he was about to act he was attacked by a group of villains that seemed to have aquatic quirks.

Izuku was about to freeze them all when something long and sticky wrapped around his torso and before he could even react he was yanked out of the water.

"God damn it, this shit never ends." He grumbled to himself and he looked back ready to freeze whatever this new thing was but then he saw that it was just one of his classmates and so he let himself get pulled.

She dropped him onto a boat in the middle of the large body of water and even though he is loath to admit it he landed less than gracefully.

"Thanks for the help Asui" he said as he was getting back up.

"No problem Midoriya and you can just call me Tsu." She said, after she said that he looked towards her and noticed that Mineta was also there.

"Oh man real villains what are we going to do?" Mineta said panicking, Midoriya could see the fear in his eyes and so he decided to calm him down.

"Don't worry its fine these villains shouldn't be a problem for me." He said and he walked to the edge of the boat.

"Tsu, you are sure that we are the only ones from our class sent here right?"

"Yeah as far as I know, why?"

"No just making sure." He said and he looked down, he could see the villains still in the water waiting them out.

He assumed that the reason the villains didn't climb on to the boat was because they were weary of their quirks.

'well at least they are smart enough to realize that because of the fact that they don't know about our abilities they should stick to the water where they have an advantage, but unfortunately for them they were paired with me.' He thought to himself and then he raised his hand and opened up his hand with his palm facing upward.

After he did that snow gathered above his palm and coalesced into a beautiful thin crystal blue stylized snowflake that had a radius of about 2 cm.

After he created the snowflake he tilted his hand to the side and the snowflake gently started falling into the water, despite its shape and size it fell into the water as slowly and gently as any other normal snowflake would.

Both his classmates and the villains were very confused on what he was trying to do, everyone held their breath but when the snowflake hit the water nothing happened.

One of the villains was about to mock him when what can only be described as an icesplosion went off and the entire aquatic area and quite a bit of the ground as well was immediately frozen solid.

The explosion created some very strong bone chilling winds and Mineta and Asui were almost thrown off the boat.

"What the hell was that?!" shouted Mineta as he was trying to get himself back under control after that terrifying display.

"Don't worry about it we need to get out of here, Mr Aizawa needs our help" he said and he immediately created a slide to help them get off the ship.

When they got on to the ice, Mineta and Asui were struggling with standing and so he give them some cleats to help them out.

When he sent in his costume to the support department he made sure to have them include a couple of cleats that can easily be attached to any shoes for such a situation with allies, he himself didn't have anything of the sort, he could walk on ice as easily as if he was walking on land, one of the benefits of ice basically being his bitch he supposed.

After making sure that his allies could at least stand now they immediately set of to shore.

When they got to shore while already running towards the action, Izuku asked the others to hide, Asui was about to protest but then she remembered Izuku's display of power just a couple of minutes ago and she decided to listen.

She and Mineta hid behind one of the larger frozen waves and Izuku went forward.

* * *

The scene he arrived to was not pretty, it seems the villain with the exposed brain had been slamming Mr Aizawa's head into the ground and the other two had been watching from the sides but it appears that his freezing the water had made them temporarily stop because they were all looking at him.

"Get away from my sensei!" he yelled as he shot a giant ice spike from his hand towards the brain guy, the spike had other smaller spikes that were perpendicular to it and so when it hit the villain it didn't just come out the other side but it actually carried the villain off as well due to the momentum, he had made sure to try and aim for a non-vital area but it wasn't a guarantee.

The spike traveled far enough that it pinned the brain guy on the platform the other students were standing on.

* * *

Tomura Shigaraki had just been told that one of the kids was able to escape, meaning that the pro heroes would be here any minute now, and so he was justifiably pissed.

He looked towards Nomu who was slamming eraser head's head into the ground repeatedly and decided that before he left he would at least kill him, when all of a sudden the entire place was engulfed in this ice cold misty wind which seemed to be coming from his left.

After the wind had passed he looked to his left and to his great astonishment the entire water area was frozen and it seemed like the ice had stopped just shy of reaching them as well.

As he was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on he saw a kid wearing a blue ninja outfit running toward them and then the kid shot something at Nomu which sent him flying.

When he looked towards Nomu he saw that he was pinned to the wall and struggling to free himself.

"Damn it, who is that brat? He just attacked my Nomu." He said while furiously scratching himself.

* * *

After he got the villain off him, Izuku immediately ran towards Eraser Head to make sure he was alright, and after confirming that he was still alive, he turned his gaze to the villains.

"That brat is ruining everything, get him Nomu." Shigaraki said with irritation in his voice, after he said that Nomu worked more fervently to free himself and he was able to get the ice dislodged from the wall and then rip it out of himself, after which he proceeded to heal.

Immediately after healing he set off towards Izuku at magnificent speeds but Izuku was ready for him.

"Icy Burst!" he yelled and fog started to shoot of from him and surrounded him in what can only be described as a tornado of fog, Nomu not realizing the danger jumped head first into the fog and was immediately frozen solid, but of course just like every other time he used his abilities in battle, Izuku made sure not to freeze him solid but only encased him in a shell of ice but with his nigh unbreakable ice that was enough.

* * *

Both Kurogiri and Tomura Shigaraki couldn't believe it, that boy had taken out Nomu in an instant, the same Nomu who was supposed to be powerful enough to kill All might, at that instant the entire battlefield froze with everyone waiting with baited breath to see what would happen but it seemed like Nomu really was done for.

"How is that possible? That brat took out Nomu, damn it, now how are we supposed to take out All might?" Tomura shigaraki said while scratching himself more vigorously.

"Let's go Kurogiri, we lost this battle, without Nomu we can't take out All might." He said as he was now actually starting to bleed from how hard he was scratching himself.

"Wait Tomura Shigaraki, that boy was able to take out Nomu as a first year student, if we don't take him out now he will become a huge problem later on." He said as he started taking out a syringe.

"And how do you propose we do that? Did you miss the part where he took out Nomu in an instant?" shigaraki asked looking annoyed with his aide.

"With this" he said showing Shigaraki the syringe.

"Master gave it to me to use in case of emergency and I do believe this qualifies, this should boost my powers enough that I don't need to know the coordinates to where I am going and I only need to think about it, I'll teleport that boy straight into the sun." he said and he immediately stabbed himself with the syringe.

After administering the syringe Kurogiri's mist started to turn red and immediately after he warped away from shigaraki and reappeared right next to Midoriya.

Midoriya was taken by surprise and by the time he was about to release another icy burst Kurogiri's mist had already surrounded him and the next moment he was gone.

the moment before he was fully engulfed Izuku thought to himself.

'fuck! am I Keichi Morisato or something? why does all this shit happen to me?' and immediately after that the young God of ice was no more.

Immediately after taking care of the troublesome boy Kurogiri teleported to Shigaraki's side and immediately warped away with him.

When all Might arrived it was already too late and all he saw when he arrived was a large body of frozen water, the frozen Nomu and Eraser Head and the students looking towards where Midoriya had been before vanishing.


	4. Chapter 4

**SPOILER WARNING! for anime only watchers in this chapter I use a character that is revealed later in the manga, she doesn't really have any significance in the story except that she is a member of the top ten, her contribution to the story is about equal to Best Jeanist, so if you would rather not get spoiled then you should probably not read it, I apologize to anyone who has been following my story but now wont be able to continue due to the spoiler.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Traveler

After All might ran into Tenya and he explained the situation to him he was expecting a lot of things but definitely not what he found.

When he got there he saw some of the students still standing on the raised platform near the entrance and looking down he could see that the entirety of the water rescue zone and a pretty big portion of the actual ground itself was frozen, judging by the color of the ice he assumed it was young Midoriya's doing.

He looked around in a confused daze as he couldn't see anyone else but the students on the platform and Eraser head surrounded by fallen villains, what looked like a frozen statue and certainly looking like he had seen better days.

He was looking at one particular spot right in front of him but All Might couldn't really begin to guess at why.

"Are you all right Aizawa?" he said after rushing to his side.

"No, they took Midoriya." Aizawa said with a barely audible whisper before passing out.

"What!?" All Might screamed in shock, before he could even process any of the information he had just gotten from Aizawa he saw the students start coming towards the both of them one by one, first the ones from the platform, then two students who looked like they had been hiding in the icy plain and finally some of the others who looked like they were coming from the other zones.

"All Might they took Midoriya!" the students who had seen the battle screamed hysterically and this caused the other students who hadn't seen that to also start acting hysterical as well.

'Deku you damn nerd, how could you let yourself get captured?' one particular student thought to himself while clenching his fists with little miniature explosions going off in them.

All Might couldn't really blame them for their reactions and the weight of the world was also crashing down on him as well but he couldn't let his students see him falter and so he hardened his resolve and decided to just try and help his students get through this all in one piece.

"Please calm down, I know the situation with young Midoriya is desperate and I assure you we will do everything in our power to help him but for now we need to get our own situation under control, Bakugo and Todoroki, you two are the most powerful students here, in case there are still any villains in this area you will protect the rest of the students here while I go gather the rest of your classmates."

* * *

The aftermath of that entire fiasco at the USJ sent shock waves throughout the entire world, no one could believe that one of the two best hero schools in Japan had been careless enough to let their students get attacked by villains and worse yet one of their students had actually been kidnapped.

Immediately after the incident what was probably one of the biggest manhunts in Japanese history began, the police interviewed the captured villains, eraser head and even some of the students like Todoroki who had managed to gather information.

The captured villains were less than useless seeing as they were only pawns but using the information Todoroki was able to gather and eraser head's own account of when he fought the frozen mindless villain they were able to come up with a working theory.

They were able to conclude that the mindless villain must have been what the villains were planning to use to kill All Might but when they had seen a student defeat it with what Aizawa described as ease they must have realized his potential and chosen to kidnap him to maybe recruit him for their own goals or to torture him for ruining their plans but they were being hopeful.

Throughout all of this there were three people who were hit the hardest by any of this, three people who had suddenly had their light extinguished and for them they were about to enter into the most difficult time of their lives.

'Izuku baby where are you?' thought a woman who was crying into the arms of a man who seemed to be roughly the same age as her.

It seemed like the man had smoke coming out of his mouth and his eyes were blazing red.

Unfortunately for everyone fervently wishing for Izuku's return and all those who were working as hard as they could to make it happen there was no way for them to know that their efforts were meaningless and the only person who could save the young god was none other than himself and maybe a few friends he might make along the way.

* * *

"Damn it what happened to me? And why does it feel like I have just had a fight to the death with someone?" Izuku said to himself.

"Oh yeah I remember now it was that warp gate villain, shit where did he send me this time?" he said as he slowly tried to get up, it was taking all the energy he had to try and stand up and he was in the most excruciating pain he had ever felt, he was coughing up blood, he could feel with his hand that there was blood running down his face and it felt like several of his bones might be broken including a couple of ribs, looking down at his clothes he could see they were in tatters.

After a minute or two he was finally able to stand and he looked around to try and get a bearing for where he was, when he looked around what awaited him was sheer anarchy, he was on what looked like a bridge and every direction he looked there were frozen cars as far as the eye could see and just as numerous was a virtual army of heroes and police surrounding him, hell there were even multiple helicopters.

Seeing these things several thoughts ran through his head at lightning speed but one thought immediately won out and he swiftly acted hoping against all hope that he wasn't too late.

Seeing the sheer amount of the ice surrounding him he had come to the conclusion that in his final moments he had used too much power but the villain had teleported him before it could take effect in the area he was in and so immediately when he landed in this highway it must have been like a liquid nitrogen bomb was dropped

Of course this wasn't the issue here, the issue was the sheer amount of forces surrounding him, even in natural disasters those types of forces took time to gather meaning that it had if he was being highly optimistic at least been a couple of minutes since he froze those people.

He immediately snapped his fingers and every inch of ice on the entire bridge shattered like glass into what was virtually an infinite number of ridiculously tiny shards that were even invisible to the human eye, but because they were so numerous some rays of light were reflected off them and they created a light show for the audience

Of course no one's mind was on enjoying the spectacle because quite a few of the heroes and police gathered around him had been using the ice as a platform to stand on and with it gone it wasn't hard to understand the outcome, it was actually a miracle that none of their quirks or guns had misfired from having the rug pulled out from under them.

Izuku could feel that his consciousness was fading again and he would probably faint again but it seemed like his little stunt of making the ice disappear had made all the forces around him extra cautious and they were finally moving in.

He recognized the hero in their lead, it was the Dragoon Hero "Ryukyu", he could feel that he didn't have any more time left and he decided that he needed to act soon.

When she got a little bit closer to him she used her quirk and suddenly he was facing a giant dragon, but none of that mattered at the moment.

"Please save the people, they might not be in the ice anymore but their body temperatures should still be dangerously low and don't touch me directly with your bare skin otherwise you will die." He said with a barely audible sound that was only heard by Ryukyu and a few other heroes and police officers who were closest to him.

'Huh well I'll be damned, a top ten hero for little old me? Aren't I flattered?' He thought as his vision started getting darker

Having done what he could for them and hoping against all hope that no one would die, he collapsed.

* * *

Ryukyu was out patrolling along the city right now, she always liked going on patrol, it gave her a sense of peace and accomplishment when the citizens would look at her and she could see in their eyes that they felt safe, almost like nothing could hurt them when she was around.

She saw other heroes also on patrol, it wasn't a surprise since the hero profession was so heavily saturated and each city had multiple hero agencies.

She could see some of the other heroes looking at her with awe and reverence but she supposed that was only to be expected as she was a top ten hero, that was the kind of status most heroes longed for but of course some of them were only interested in the amount of money that a top ten hero could make but she didn't really hold that against them, seeing as to her there was nothing wrong with becoming a hero for money as long as when the situation called for it the person was willing to put their life on the line and get the job done.

While walking around and having some of these thoughts a strong gust of wind suddenly hit her and she looked towards the direction it came from.

She couldn't believe it, she saw what looked to be a huge pillar of ice and snow around where she believed the bridge to be.

The pillar looked like it was pretty far and yet the icy chill of the wind felt like she was right next to it, she couldn't imagine what being actually near it would feel like.

After that brief moment of hesitation she got into hero mode.

"All civilians please get back to your homes and as for the heroes lets go, we need to see what's going on, I'll fly on ahead!" she screamed, normally she wouldn't have had to scream so loudly but the wind had a deafening roar.

She started running and when she got to a less densely populated area, she took her dragon form and was off.

As she was flying towards it she saw the pillar finally die down until it faded, seeing that she pushed her self, giving the flying everything she could possibly give.

As she was flying she noticed that police helicopters and other heroes who could also fly were heading towards the scene.

As she got closer she saw the scene which was unlike anything she had ever seen in her life, it looked like the entire bridge was covered in a blue crystal or ice she guessed as she got closer and was able to take a better look.

When she landed there were already quite a few heroes present, those must have been the ones who were closer to the bridge, most of them were having trouble getting closer to the epicenter because of the fact that the entire bridge and all the cars that had been on it were covered in ice and naturally ice is slippery.

Even in these conditions though they made do and there were already quite a few steadily making their way to the center, for her this wasn't a problem and she took flight again and landed right where the epicenter was and transformed back to her human form, with a few other heroes who were able to fly already landing right next to her

She wasn't sure what she was expecting to find but this was certainly not it, there was a white haired boy on the ground who was bleeding profusely and was also covered in ice but it seemed like it was receding from him.

It seemed like the boy had just come out from a war zone and had actually barely managed to survive and looking around it looked like every car that was there had been buried in a huge tsunami of ice.

Before she could even assess the situation the boy started to stir and woke up, he looked confused for a time and then he started talking to himself.

He seemed to work through the excruciating pain that he was undoubtedly in and started to stand up, after standing up he looked around him and she could see that he was surprised but she could also see what looked to be fear in his eyes.

After a couple of seconds he snapped his fingers and all the ice on the bridge disappeared to be replaced by what could only be called a light show, it was certainly one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen, perhaps even more beautiful than the cherry blossoms when they are in full bloom.

After that momentary distraction and seeing the heroes and police officers who had been unbalanced by the ice disappearing she was able to get her head back into the game, everyone started advancing towards him with her in the lead.

As she started walking towards him she saw what looked to be a flash of recognition in his eyes but she could also see that he was barely holding on to consciousness.

She transformed into her dragon form as an intimidation tactic but also because she wasn't sure what he might pull again, she knew that if he unleashed another attack like that again all the heroes and police here would not be able to take it, hell even she might not survive, so she was just hoping he would lose consciousness soon.

"Please save the people, they might not be in the ice anymore but their body temperatures should still be dangerously low and don't touch me directly with your bare skin otherwise you will die." He said and then he collapsed.

She couldn't be sure but she could have sworn that when he had said that she had seen a tear slip from his eyes.

After he said that she was momentarily stunned, but after a while his words sank in and she got to work.

"All heroes with fire powers you need to get to work trying to warm the civilians and everyone else use your own jackets, clothes and whatever else you can to help warm them up, hopefully most of them can still be saved and nobody touch him for the moment!" she roared and everyone got to work trying desperately to save as many lives as they could.

After she conveyed her order she turned back into a human and started moving cautiously towards him with a few other pro heroes and cops.

"Somebody get me some gloves or something and anyone else who does not have gloves don't touch him."

After she got the gloves she moved towards him and turned him over so that he was facing upwards, after turning him over she could see that he really was just a kid, probably still in middle school or maybe just started high school.

* * *

Thanks to the efforts of the dragoon hero and many other heroes and police officers who were on the scene many lives were saved that day and what could have possibly been a disaster was avoided.

The mysterious boy at the heart of the matter was taken to the hospital to receive treatment for his wounds but nonetheless he was still the one responsible for the incident and so naturally the police could not let him go and he was chained to his bed and had a full unit of officers guarding him at all times.

Ryukyu didn't know what to make of the situation at all, the boy truly did seem like he did not mean to do what he did, could his quirk have gone out of control? But what about those wounds on him? Perhaps they had been caused by using too much of his quirks power? But that can't be, the boy had multiple lacerations and broken bones which are more indicative of a fight, how could the backlash for an ice quirk have caused anything remotely similar to that? The wounds would suggest he had been in a fight and had merely used everything in his arsenal to try to survive.

Though that also didn't make any sense seeing as how they found no one there who he could have possibly been fighting and the blood was localized to the area around him and with the number of wounds he had, if he had been in a battle there would have been more blood across a greater area of the bridge.

There was also the fact that if there had been a battle on the bridge someone would have reported it in but no such call was logged, it almost seemed as if he appeared out of nowhere.

She had been actively talking with the police to keep her self updated on the situation, she felt like the boy truly wasn't to blame and so she wanted to know what his fate would be.

It had been a while since an incident affecting this many people had occurred in japan and so the police force was under a lot of pressure to give the people answers.

Of course even if they would give people answers in the end, no one would ever know what the boy looked like because according to Japanese law the faces of minor criminals were never revealed to the public.

They couldn't really give any solid answers though seeing as how the boy hadn't woken up yet and so they had to go through other avenues to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

"Could you please tell me why you called us here?" Principal Nedzu asked Detective Naomasa, he was accompanied by UA staff members All Might, Eraser Head, Present Mic, Midnight, Cementos and Vlad King.

"Yes of course sir, now I am sure you have heard of the incident on Shinjuku Bridge?"

"Yes as I recall the news goes that some unknown boy was able to freeze the entire bridge and a few civilians even died, according to Ryukyu and couple of other heroes and officers statements of the boy expressing his wish for the civilians to be saved it is conjectured that the boy's quirk might have gone out of control, potentially also accounting for his injuries since there seemed to be no assailant on the scene."

"Always well informed as usual principal but now we found something interesting in the boy's tattered clothes, we found a UA student card."

"That's impossible the only ice user we have among our students is Todoroki and he is accounted for." Aizawa said with his usual lazy drawl.

"Does the name Izuku Midoriya ring any bells?" after he asked that All Might almost fell out of his chair.

"Did you say Izuku Midoriya? That's impossible we know for a fact that Izuku Midoriya's quirk has nothing to do with ice." He said after composing himself.

"Really then? I suspected it might be a fake when he wasn't registered in the quirk registry, obviously every UA student is registered." He said as he set the card down on the table.

After he sat it down on the table all Might reached out for it to try to see what this young man looked like.

"Impossible." He said and immediately dropped it like it had burned him or something.

"Are you sure that's what he looks like?" he asked to which Naomasa nodded

"Whats wrong all Might?" Aizawa said as he too reached for the card.

Aizawa was also surprised by what he saw but he was able to keep his cool a little bit better.

"Well this is interesting, aside from his hair and eye color I could say I was definitely looking at Izuku midoriya, Principal, All Might, do you guys know if Midoriya has a twin?"

"No, his family records indicate he has no siblings." The Principal said

"Yes that is also what I have gathered from young Midoriya." All might added

"Well isn't this boy a mystery wrapped in an enigma." Present Mic said sounding as cheery as always.

"That he is." Eraser Head said looking at the card like if he even looked away from it for a second it might disappear.


	5. A tale of two Izuku's

**Please be advised that once the two Izuku's meet I will be using Midoriya for the canon one and Izuku for my own.**

* * *

Chapter 4: A tale of two Izuku's

"Ahhh, what happened?" Izuku said while trying to move one of his hands to touch his head which had a massive headache but he found that he couldn't move his hands.

When he looked down he saw the problem, his hands were handcuffed, he supposed he should have been expecting this considering the situation he was in before passing out.

"Hello, is anyone out there?" he called out into the room, and immediately after, a couple of cops walked into his room, one of them sent one of the others to call the doctor.

When the doctor arrived he ran a couple of tests on Izuku to make sure he was fine, after ascertaining that he was now out of the worst of it the doctor said that the cops can interview Izuku anytime they wish.

Izuku didn't even care about being interviewed, he knew that he had been away from his mom for at least a day meaning that his mom would be very worried and so he requested to have the opportunity to contact his mother.

"Hello, this is Inko Midoriya, could you please tell me who I am speaking to?"

"Oh hey mom it's me, I just wanted to apologize for being away for so long, I know you must have been worried sick but I am fine now."

"What do you mean honey? You only left this morning, why would I be worried about something like that?"

"What? This morning? What do you mean? That can't be possible." He said as he started to panic a little bit.

'This morning? What could she mean? There is no way that everything that has happened all happened in a single day and even if it did, I am certain it would be way later right now and yet it's still before 12 o clock, no something is definitely wrong.'

"Oh yeah, sorry about that kind of forgot, anyway later mom." He said while chuckling awkwardly.

Inko could tell from that conversation that something wasn't right but she decided to let it go for now, deciding that she would ask him over dinner.

Izuku was panicking, something was terribly wrong and he didn't know what but he knew it spelt trouble.

'Left this morning? What the fuck is she talking about? And why didn't she ask me about the USJ or the incident on the bridge? One of those must have appeared on TV by now.' He asked himself.

These questions led to even more questions and he found himself left with more questions than answers in the end.

While he was contemplating what the fuck is going on he heard a knock on the door and decided to shelve his questions for later, assuming that he might be getting answers pretty soon.

* * *

Ryukyu was having her morning coffee before going on patrol when she got the call notifying her that the boy was up and she rushed to the hospital without even finishing her food.

She had been both worried about and interested in the boy and so she had asked that she be notified when he woke up and of course being a top ten hero they were not going to deny her.

When she got to the hospital she ran into Naomasa, the detective who was working on the case and surprisingly some UA staff who had among their ranks the principal, Eraser Head and an emancipated man who she didn't really know.

She greeted them and told them she was here to see the boy, the detective agreed to let her sit in on the boys questioning since he was already going to let the UA staff members sit in, so it wasn't really a big deal and she was introduced to the man Toshinori Yagi.

When they got to the boy's room they knocked and after they were let in she could finally see the boy without him looking like he was about to pass out and her earlier thoughts that he was quite young were reaffirmed.

* * *

Midoriya was quite surprised when a whole group of people entered his room, he had been expecting one or two but five was surprising to say the least but he was happy to see two familiar faces mixed in there.

"Oh Aizawa sensei I am glad to see that you are fine, after seeing how much damage that villain did to you I was worried." He said with a huge smile on his face.

After he said that the three from UA and the detective shared a look which didn't go unnoticed by Midoriya.

"Oh I didn't know he was a UA student, but I guess I should have known with such a powerful quirk." Ryukyu said being oblivious to the mood in the room.

"You didn't know because he is not, I have never seen this boy before in my life." Aizawa said

"What the hell do you mean Aizawa sensei, did that villain knock you against the floor one too many times? You are my homeroom teacher." Midoriya said a little bit hysterically, he was getting tired of people saying stuff that didn't make any sense.

Before anyone could respond or make heads or tails of the situation the detective moved forward and decided to ask the questions that had been bothering him.

"Hello young man, my name is detective Naomasa, I am the detective that has been put in charge of your case, could you please tell me your name, quirk and how you got on that bridge covered in injuries."

Even though Izuku was still not sure what the hell was going on he decided to answer the detective.

"Ah yeah sure, my name is Izuku Midoriya first year student at UA and my quirk is called crystal ice as for how I got on that bridge you guys should already know but whatever so what happened was… "

He told them everything that he remembered about the USJ incident and the warp gate villain using his quirk on him.

"Ok thank you young man, could you please give me a moment to have a chat with my companions here?"

"Ah yeah sure." Izuku said, he had to admit that he also needed a moment to himself to collect his thoughts.

"This boy is delusional, none of the things he said happened have ever happened and like I said I am not his homeroom teacher." Aizawa said while trying to figure out what the hell is going on.

"Well at the end of the day my quirk confirmed he was not lying meaning he really does believe what he is telling us to be the truth, I think maybe a mind altering quirk or something similar was used on him." Naomasa said.

While this back and forth discussion was going on the principal decided to test out a theory that had been bubbling up in his mind ever since he had seen the similarities to this boy and Midoriya and the way the boy talked about attending UA it was certainly possible that that was the case.

"Midoriya could you please tell us what you did on the first day of class?" The principal asked.

"yeah sure, we had a quirk apprehension test and Mr Aizawa had threatened to kick out the person who comes in last but at the end when Mineta came in last he told us it was a bluff, I am pretty sure that was a lie and he would have kicked out the person in last place if he deemed them to have no potential but that's just me."

"Mineta?" Aizawa asked more to himself than anyone else realy.

"Yeah don't you remember Mineta was last, Yaoyorozu first, Todoroki second and Bakugo third."

"Is that about how it went Aizawa?" The principal asked

"Yeah it is similar to how it went but Midoriya was the one in last place." He said with a dazed look, he was beginning to realize that something was very wrong here, even if someone could have rewritten this young man's memories how did they know so much about his class and why did he look so much like Midoriya.

"Last place? As if, I was perfectly comfortable in 10th place."

"Ok I think I have an idea what is going on, it's going to sound crazy but please hear me out, I do believe from all the information he has given to us and his striking similarity to Young Midoriya that this young man came here from a parallel universe." The principal said with as straight a face as he could muster.

"A parallel universe? That's ridiculous." Eraser Head was the first person to give his opinion on the matter

"Yeah there is no way, but wait a parallel universe would actually explain somethings perfectly like why my mom wasn't worried about me, why no one has talked about the USJ attack and hell even why Mr Aizawa seems to not know about me… "he said as he started to mutter to himself

"A parallel universe what makes you think that principal? " Ryukyu said as she finally got into the conversation, she had been hit with bombshell after another ever since coming in here and so she had to take some time to stabilize herself before getting back into the conversation.

"Well its quite simple, the first clue is obviously his uncanny similarity to a student of ours by the name of Izuku Midoriya, they look like they could be twins with the only difference between them being their hair and eye colour, the difference between hair and eye color can be accounted for by the fact that they have different quirks and therefore some of their DNA should be different but I can assure you if you ran a DNA test you would probably find a ridiculously close match between them.

Another clue is obviously his insistence on being a UA student, at first you could say someone has messed with his mind but the way he so accurately described the first day of the hero course, knew every single student in class 1a and was even able to discern the fact that Aizawa really might have expelled the student in last place leads me to believe he is also Izuku Midoriya but from a parallel world where he was born with a different quirk."

"A parallel world? Is there any way that we can try to confirm this?" Naomasa asked.

"I am not really sure, a simple way might be to just find out everything we can about him and compare it to what we know about Midoriya and if he is from a parallel world enough things that no one else knows about should be similar enough that we can verify that they are the same person."

"What if more than just their quirks are different?" All might finally chimed in.

"He said that he called his mother meaning her number phone is still the same, which leads me to believe that enough things should still be similar enough that it would be conclusive and besides if it doesn't work we can think of something else."

Everyone in the room was stunned with this new theory that the principal had put forward but then again it also seemed to make the most sense and so they decided to at least test it out to see if it had any truth to it at all.

They decided that they would gather as much information about Izuku Midoriya as they could first and then use that to compile the questions, meaning that they would wait a couple of days and then they would conduct the interview at the station.

This was good because it would also give Midoriya enough time to fully recover.

* * *

At long last the time had finally come for the interview and in all honesty everyone was both nervous and excited about what was to come, on the other side of Izuku he still had the same old people that were there before, he supposed there was no way any of them would have missed it seeing how curious they looked.

With the help of Izuku's school records they had compiled a list of questions that they would ask Izuku to see how much his answers correlate with the other one.

They bombarded him with questions and after they were done they concluded that no matter how crazy it seemed there were only two possibilities here either this boy really was Izuku Midoriya from a parallel world or a very powerful mind altering quirk had been used on this poor boy.

For now due to the extra evidence in favor of him being Izuku like his near identical appearance both in terms of phenotype and genotype and also the fact that it was almost impossible to forge a UA student ID but of course they weren't naive enough to think it was impossible.

They decided to move forward based on the assumption that he really was from a parallel earth, having established that they spent a day or two with Izuku asking him questions trying to discern what was different so that they can know whether any information Izuku might give them about their own world would be reliable or what?

After extensive questioning the only difference that they had noted so far was that Midoriya had a different quirk and so the Principal brought up the idea that the divergence point between the two worlds might be Midoriya getting a different quirk which would mean initially the only thing that would be different would be that but Midoriya's actions would cause the timelines to diverge until they were unrecognizable.

They knew that for now all of this was mere speculation and so they decided to move on to the main issue for now.

"Ok now that we have our theories, what do we do with the boy? He can't stay here forever" Aizawa said with a scowl.

"Yes I am afraid that's true but without running into that villain again I don't know how we are going to send him back, perhaps a different warp gate user?" The principal suggested.

"Even if we were to get a different warp gate user who's to say they would be able to send me back to my own universe? We have no way of knowing how many of these universes there are and if it works by some type of lottery then I might never be able to get back." Izuku said feeling extremely dejected.

"well you are not wrong, but we can't give up yet, how about I keep investigating and trying to find you a different warp gate user or the villain himself and we can try to see what we can do?" The detective said trying to cheer him up.

"Excellent idea detective and in the meantime I have got an idea of my own, Midoriya how would you feel about becoming a UA student?"

"What?!" both Midoriya and Aizawa exclaimed at the same time.

"Why are you so shocked? This is the most optimum solution, young Midoriya can continue his hero education and we can keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

"Now that you mention it, it's not a bad idea, but where would he stay? I don't believe we are going to tell a whole lot of other people his origins are we?"

"I can take him in." Ryukyu said with everyone looking at her like she had just sprouted a second head.

"What? I feel like out of the people who know I am the most normal person, no offense to you guys but I don't know if him staying with the loner, symbol of peace or the giant rat is going to do him any good."

They couldn't really deny her logic and so it was decided that Midoriya would stay with her while the secrets about him would stay with them and a few other respected allies, the police just reported to the public that the incident was just caused by a kid who lost control of his quirk and that was the end of that.

In all honesty it had only been about a week since school started and so it was decided that Midoriya would get the weekend to settle in with Ryukyu or her civilian name Ryuko and then he would start earnestly at the start of the second week.

The weekend came and went and finally it was time for him to meet this new class 1A and more importantly his counterpart.

* * *

Seeing as he had already been going to UA for about a month he didn't have any trouble finding his classroom but because he had never taken the train from Ryukyu's place he was still late and when he got there it seemed like it had been a minute or two since class started.

"All right class we have a new student joining us today treat him well, introduce yourself." He said gesturing to Midoriya.

"Hi everyone my name is Izuku Tatsuma, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said with a small smile.

"Wow Deku he has the same name as you and he looks like you, what are the odds huh?" Uraraka said while giggling and looking straight at Midoriya.

"Yeah what are the odds?" Midoriya said while looking Izuku straight in the eye who was also looking him in the eye.


End file.
